In a shipping system such as set forth in co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 09/411,092 filed Oct. 4, 1999 entitled, A Method and System for Establishing Parcel Shipping Via The Internet one of the components thereof is the ability to be able to track the location of a package while it is transit from the sender (user of the shipping system) to the recipient. It is desirable to be able to do this tracking regardless of the particular carrier which is actually delivering the package, as well as to be able to provide additional services and features concerning package location and delivery.